The Arkham Crucible
by MisplacedObject
Summary: Joker realizes the only way to get the Bat out of his way for a while is to degrade him in front of every Villain that counts. And oh, what fun this will be. Warning heavy smut in a all chapters!
1. The Opening Act

**A/N: Alright, I was playing a favorite video game of mine when I got this idea...The Crucibile, can Bruce survive it with less than three orgasms? Let's find out! Also I like the Riddler From the Batman games, so picture that riddler for this one. But as for Harvey and Joker, I'm using the ones from The Dark Knight. **

Bruce opened his eyes, or at least he thought he did. But all around him was pitch black, as if ligh hadn't even existed there...There? where was there exactly? _Where..am I?_ Bruce thought as he felt the pang of another headache come on. He tried to move his hands to his head, but strugled when they couldn't move up, he grunted. What the hell was going on? He couldn't move, he couldn't see, his head felt like twenty pound of pressure was being dropped on it, and his body ached.

"Hello?!" Bruce grumbled, trying to move his hands free.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" A familair voice crooned. _Joker._ Why hadn't he guessed this before?! He should have known it was the clown, right from the begining.

"Joker!" bruce snarled, twisting his head in the direction he heard it. "Untie me!"

"Now Bats, why would I do that?!" The Joker chuckled, and bruce could hear him move around the room, circling him. "Well, I guess I could take that blind away...I already have you right where I want you." The Joker snatched the cloth covering his eyes away, and dim light flooded around Bruce.

"Where am I?" Bruce eyed the room carefully. He was surrounded by three grey walls, and a huge mirror covering the fourth in front him. _What the hell is this place?_

"My secret room! Isn't it great?!" The clown smiled, "I picked it out just for you bats!"

"What do you mean, just for me? What are you planning this time Joker?" Bruce struggled with the ties, wondering what was holding them together.

"Well, I chained you to the wall for a reason!" The clowns smile went from silly to sly, causing a chill to run through the dark knights spine. "Want me to, elaborate?"

"I want you to untie me."

"I came up with the idea a few days ago. It was after you had left me bleeding on the rooftop to go chase Harley, that it hit me. No matter how many times you get hit, or, or beaten, no matter how many bruises and broken bones you get, you're still going go back to trying to purge Gotham, because no matter how many times you get hurt, it doesn't _faze_ you. You're so used to it, it doesn't even bother you."

"Your jokes do get old Joker." Bruce huffed, pulling at the binds.

"Oh _Batman_." Joker shook his head and snorted, "This time, there is no joke!" The Joker threw his hands in the air, erupting in laughter. "This time, the games for real."

"Game?" Bruce snarled, "What game is this time?"

"A cruicable!" Joker said before turning to leave, "And this time, I intend to make sure this game gets under your skin!"

"Wait!" Bruce called, trying to stop Joker from going out the door. The Clown only blew him a kiss before slamming the door.

_God damn it._ Bruce thought, yanking at the chains. He could feel his heart beat picking up, something about Jokers tone..it didn't sit right with him. This wasn't going to be a normal Joker Prank, this..this was going to be something entirely different. Something He couldn't put his finger on. And he knew what ever it was, it was going to be bad.

Bruce's eyelids closed, and he found it harder and harder to keep them open. He had no idea how long he'd been there, chained to the plain wall. It had been hours since Joker had left him there, he knew that. _What time was it? Alfred, he must be worried. _Not to mention several other buisness associates of Bruce Wayne. How would he explain his absence to them this time?

The door opened and a figure walked through the door, shutting it quielty. It wasn't hard to figure it out who it was, there was only one villian he knew who carried around a staff with a whopping question mark on it.

"Riddler." Bruce growled, watching him with carefully eyes as he moved around the room.

"Batman." The man bowed, holding his staff out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just the opening act." The man sighed, appraoching Bruce slowly. In the dimness of the light, Bruce could only see the bottom half of the villians face. "Joker said no Riddles this time. But that's quite alright. I don't need them, since there's nothing else here to draw your attention from me."

"Why are you working with Joker, what did he bribe you with?"

"He bribed me with _you_. Just he like he bribed Harvey and his counterpart." Riddler stopped in front of the tied man, placing a finger on the chest of Batmans suit. "He said, we would have to take turns. Three levels."

"Levels?"

"Yes levels. Like in a game. And it just so happens I drew the shortest straw." Riddler sighed,letting his finger trace down Batmans chest to his belt. "So I get to go first."

"W-what are you doing?" Bruce asked shakily. Riddler moved his hands up and down Bruces waist.

"Aha." He whispered, finding what he wanted. He slid his hands inside the bottom of Batmans suit, pulling them down slowly.

"Riddler! NO!"

"Hehehe, don't worry batman, Joker made it clear. No one is to touch the mask." Riddler whispered, pulling the bottom of his suit down completely, exposing his member. "My, look at that." Riddler crooned, stoking Bruces memeber lightly, "It's so big, I'm not sure it'll fit." Riddler licked his lips before sliding down onto his knees, his hands resting on Bruces thighs.

"Riddler, stop..or I s-swear you'll never leave Arkham!" Bruce snarled, trying not to let the warm hands of Riddler do anything to him.

"Come on Bat, get hard for me." Riddler crooned, wrapping his hand tighter around Bruces cock, he slid his hand up and down, trying to harden the flesh in his hand. "There.." Riddler whispered, smiling as the member in hand began to do exactly as he wanted. Bruce bit his bottom lip, Riddler had soft hands, soft warm hands, and he knew how to use them. "Now comes the fun part.."

"Ah!" Bruce cried as he felt the sudden warm, wetness of Riddlers mouth close around his member. He felt his tounge slide under it, and he shuddered, turning his moan into a whimper. Riddler slid tongue under Bruces member again, trying to elict the same response.

Bruce shut his eyes, squeezing them closed tight. He couldn't look, he couldn't look anywhere. As soon as he opened his eyes, he'd see the reflection of Riddler blowing him in the mirror in front of him, which was really the only direction he could look. Though he wasn't sure he wanted to, he also was unsure of what was really going on. The Riddler was on his knees with Bruces dick in his mouth. _And oh god, it felt sooo good. _NO. No, no no no. Why was he thinking this? Why would he all-

"Agh!" Bruce let the moan escape, much to liking of riddler. As a reward, Riddler let his teeth scrape over Bruces fully hard member lightly, sending waves of pleasure back up the tied man.

"Batman," Riddler whispered in a sing-song voice, "Look at me Batman." Riddler licked Bruce's Dick from the bottom up, trying to make the Bat look at him. "I'm not going to let you finish until you look at me."

Bruce hesistated, not wanting to watch the man suck him off. Slowly and reluctantly, for the sake of his own pleasure, Bruce opened his eyes and looked down to meet the lust filled eyes of Riddler. "That's it batman." Riddler said, taking the first four inches of Bruce's throbbing cock in mouth again. He let his tongue run over every inch carefuly, eyes not leaving those of batmans.

"Mmm." Bruce mumbled, his head rolling back. "Nmmm" He couldn't stop himself, The Riddler had figured him out, figured out how to work him. He continued taking Bruce inch by inch until he had all of Bruce in his mouth. _More_. Bruce begged silently. He was close, and all he needed was more. _Oh God. Oh God, Oh God! _Bruce thought, his hips slowly rocking back and forth, pushing his cock a little further into the Riddlers mouth. He heard the man gag, and smiled, _There you go, you bastard._ Bruce thought as he did it again, But Riddler endured it, and instead of making the man choke, he only brought himself closer to cumming inside the villians mouth.

"G-God" Bruce muttered, rolling his hips again. Riddler lets his teeth run along the top of bruces memeber once more, causing the maked mans hips to buck, sending him deeper into the man mouth.  
"Argh!" Bruce cried as he finaly came in Riddlers mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down at the man, still panting like a dog. Riddler only looked up at him with a smile, cum dripping from his mouth and chin. He licked it away as he stood, wiping the dirt from his knees.

"And a round of appplause for contestant number one!" He shouted as he walked to the middle of the room, throwing his hands in the air. He picked up his staff and pointed it at Bruce. "The one downside to being first was, I couldn't use this they way I wanted to." He winked, gesturing to his staff before walking out the door, leaving Bruce still reeling from his orgasm.


	2. Level Two

"Well well well." Harveys voice echoed in the hall. "I didn't know you had it in you Mr. Little Riddle." He took his eyes off the man in the room and looked to the shorter man in front of him.

"You'd be suprised how much is still left." He retorted, poking Harveys chest with the staff.

"Calm down, would you?" Harv snarled, pushing the rod away. "I think I deserve a break considering I had to sit here and watch that." Harvey chuckled, "_Come on Bat, get hard for me_" He mocked, laughing more.

"You know, I wonder what he'd do if he found out that it was two glass, and Harvey Two-face was sitting here jerking off to everything that just happened."

"I was not, I'm saving all this for him." He said in a low growl, eyes looking back towards the Bat. It was his turn now. And oh, how he was going to enjoy making the Bat cry his name.

"Well good luck Harv." Riddler said before continuing down the hall, still licking his lips.

Bruce's eyes were closed, he was half asleep. Riddler had taken the last fight he had left in him away, and he knew what would come face would walk through that door, telling him how he'd make Batman suffer, how he'd degrade him until the face under that mask was all he had left. God, as if the episode with Riddler wasn't bad enough, he _knew_ Harvey for God's sake.

"Wake up." The growling demand of Harvey jolted him from his weak lucidness. The sound of whatever he was dragging behind him didn't help either.

"Harvey, don't do this." Bruce managed to mutter.

"What? You expect me to sit around while Riddle gets all the fun? I don't think so." He place whatever he had in the middle of the room. A chair. He brought a chair?

"Please, you'll regret it."

"You're in no position to be making threats, Batman." He snarled.. He stared into Bruces eyes, studying them. "You know, your eyes remind me of someone. A someone all of Gotham knows well. This pretty boy, with pretty eyes. His name was Bruce."

"Harvey, please. Just stop and we can talk about whatever you want." Harvey snalred, shooting a glare at Bruce. He eyed the man up and down, his was gaze was about to travel back up to Bruces face when he noticed something. Bruce's cock was still out, plain as day.

"Heh, would you look at that. Riddler was right, you've got an impressive length on you." Harvey said, eyes still fixated on Bruce's dick. "Who knew Batman packed so much heat?" Harvey smirked at his joke. "Well guess what Bats, I pack pretty heavy too. But I'm jealous, I think you're just a few inches ahead of me."

"Wha-"

"You know, I wanted to fuck you til you couldn't walk. But that stupid clown said no. Between you and me, I think he wants all the glory of fucking Batman... Riddler sucked your dick, so you're probably wondering what I'm going to do you, right?" Harvey strolled over to the middle of the room, standing by the chair that was directly under the dim light. "But it's not what I'm going to do to you. It's what you're going to do to me." The villain smirked before undoing his belt, pulling down his pants and underwear, and exposing a thick and lengthy cock just waiting to be touched. He sat down on the chair, facing bruce. His legs were spread wide apart to make sure his member was in clear view.

"H-Harvey," Bruce muttered, he couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Like what you see?" He grumbled, relaxing back in the chair. He pulled off his suit jacket and shirt, sitting completley bare before the masked man. "I bet you do. Remember how I was telling you about that pretty boy with the pretty eyes. Bruce? Well, you remind me of him. He's such a do-gooder, we both were. And I'd be a liar if I said he wasn't good looking. I wanted him. But now, now I'll never get the chance. Because _you_ failed. You were suppossed to protect me!" He was yelling now, his face red, "YOU! You let this happen to me! And now I can kiss him goodbye. But before I do, we're going to have one last night together. Ol' Brucey and me."

"Harvey, put your clothes back on." Bruce mumbled. He couldn't stand it, Harvey didn't know what he was talking about. He couldn't have had a crush on Bruce Wayne, could he? No, no. He was with Rachel, there was no possibility.

"Bruce." He whispered, letting his head roll back, "Tell me how much you love me." He put hand around his member, stroking it lightly. "Come one Brucey, say it."

"No Harvey, Bruce Wayne has nothing to do with this." Bruce said, trying not to let his voice faulter. If he let one thing slip, everything would be over.

"SAY IT!" Harvey yelled, picking up his gun from his suit, "Say it or I'll blow your brains all over that wall!"

"Harvey, put the gun down and I'll say whatever you want."

"Good." Harvey dropped the gun and relaxed again. "Go on, say it Bruce."

"H-Harvey" He choked out, unsure of how to say it, "I love you."

"It's too bad you're tied up Bruce, I could really use a hand." Harvey stroked himself again, his fingers curling lightly around himself. He let out a moan, and Bruce could see his cock harden, stiffening up. Harvey moaned again, squeezing himself tighter. "Tell me bruce" He whispered, "Tell me how bad you want to touch me."

"Bad" Bruce said awkwardly, not sure if the sight of his former friend should be arousing him. "I want to put my hands all over your body."

"Where?" Harvey asked, stroking himself a bit faster. "Tell me where Bruce, let me do it for you."

"All over!" Bruce said, swallowing, "I want to touch you everywhere." Bruce watched as Harvey's free hand rubbed over his chest, sliding up and down his neck as his other hand pumped faster. He could see the man bite down on his lip as his hand rubbed over his nipple. He pinched it, then pulled it, moaning as if it were someone else doing this for him.

"Bruce." He moaned, "Bruce, this feels so good." Harvey whispered, his hand was pumping faster, he let his eyes close and Bruce could only watch as the man brought himself closer and closer to the edge. "Oh Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!" Harvey cried, his cum spillling onto his chest and stomach. "God Bruce." He whispered, falling limp in the chair. Bruce only stared. Harvey Dent just masturbated to the thought of Bruce Wayne..in front of Bruce wayne.

"Don't worry Bat," Harvey said between breaths, "That was just part of what I had planned for you." Harvey stood, walking over to Bruce, dragging the chair with him. He set it up in front of the man, standing on it so he was a bit taller than Bruce. "Now, Lick the cum off me, like a good bat." Harvey whispered. When Bruce hesistated, he stuck the gun to his forhead. Taking in a deep breath Bruce placed his tongue on the mans bare chest, licking as far up as he could go. He did it again and again, laping up what was left Of Harveys cum.

"Now, Lick my Cock clean" Harvey demanded, Grabby Bruce by the ear of the Batman cowl. Bruce cringed, Harvey's dick was practically covered in it. Hesitating, Bruce let the tip of his tongue touch the base of the mans memeber, licking all around it. He continued until he got to the top, taking the tip of Harveys dick in his mouth. Just as he was going to pull away, Harvey slammed his hips forwardm pushing his cock all the way into Bruces mouth.

"Surprise surprise" Harvey laughed. Bruce gagged, trying to pull away, but Harvey held him there. "God, this feels even better." Harvey whispered, ready to go again. "And don't get any ideas Bat, try to bite and It'll be the end of you." Bruce nodded, trying not let his teeth get in the way. "Don't just stand there Bruce, you know what to do."

Bruce sucked, rubbing his tongue everywhere he could fit it. With Harveys cock in his mouth, he didn't have much room to move it. Instead, Bruce bobbed his head back and forth, trying his best to get the villain out of his mouth.

"Keep going Bat, I'm almost there!" Harvey whispered, gripping the cowls ear tighter. Harvey pushed himself as far back into Bruces throat as he could go. Bruce, not knowing what else to do, let a low humm vibrate through his throat, making Harveys Dick twich. He was about to do it again when Harvey pulled out, leaving Bruce gasping for air. Harvey put a hand around dick once more, squeezing it before pumping it right in front of Bruces face. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what the villian was about to do.

"God!" He gasped, as he came, cum squirting onto Bruce's face and dripping inside his mouth.

"That one was for you Batman." He said, stepping off the chair. He gathered his clothes, only pulling on his pants before turning back to Bruce. "Wonder who's gonna clean that off for ya."


	3. 1UP

Harvey exited the room, entereing the hallway. He finished dressing, and watched as the man continued to spit out the remainder of his fluids. Heh, so what, he didn't get to fuck him. It was-

"Harvey!" A voice crackled, and the two faced villain looked down the dark hall to see a familiar figure. "You finally done?"

"Yeah," Harvey snorted, "I think your toy got a bit dirty though."

"No matter." The wide grin of Joker was clearly visable now. "I have just the thing to tidy him up."

When Bruce heard the door open a third time, he didn't bother looking up. He knew for sure that Joker had finally come to finish him off. In fact he was a bit relieved. Once this was over, he'd go home. He wouldn't even bother giving justice to Jokers face, or any of the others criminals for that matter. When he got home, he'd shower. He'd turn the heat up as far as it'd go and he would clean himself, scrub every single part of his body until it bled.

"Hey there Batsy!" Joker greeted him with a smile. "Guess what?!" Bruce didn't bother answering the question, or even bother to look up. "I got your key here. Those chains must be awfully tight." Joker moved closer to him, not even mentioning his exposed memeber. "Oooh, likes you and Harvey had fun." Joker snickered, laughing at the beads of white still clearly visable.

"I'm going to kill you Joker." Bruce finally growled. The Joker only laughed, standing on the chair Harvey stood on earlier. "Now Batsy, keep talking like that and I just might leave you all dirty. No shower for you."

"Do I really want to?" Batman snorted, knowing Joker there'd be some twist to it.

"Oh I think you do. A certain birdie is counting on it." Joker whispered near bruces ear. He then stuck the key in the chains, backing away before Bruce could land a hit on him. As the Chains fell open Bruce fell to his knees, collapsing on the floor with a mufled groan. Before he could get back up again, he was dragged up to his feet by two men behind him, and before he knew it he was being hauled somewhere else in this Godforsaken place.

When the men let Bruce go, they propped him against the wall before stripping him down to nothing, leaving only the cowl on his head. Then, they continued dragging Bruce farther down the hall, and into a room where he heard water running. A shower?

"Alright boys, set him down in the shower." He could hear Jokers voice behind him. The men pushed him into the large shower stall with a bunch shower heads spread across, and no door to it. Without saying a word, the two men left. Before he could even move, Bruce heard the echo of two gunshots.

"Sorry Bats," Joker shrugged, walking into the room, "Can't risk them leaking any information." The joker laughed before standing on the outside of the large shower.

"What now Joker?" Bruce asked in a ragged voice. "Going to fuck me with that gun of yours?"

"Ooh! What a good idea! Maybe I'll save that for later." Joker giggled before throwing the gun aside. "But no, I'm not..Not with that one anyways."

"Then what?" Bruce asked, closing his eyes as the warm water hit his skin. It felt good, considering it had felt like ages since Bruce had showered.

"I just want you to get cleaned up. I know how dirty you've been. And believe me, when it's my turn, I want you clean, as if brand new."

"You're turn?" Bruce huffed, "Who's turn is it now?"

"So glad you asked. It's someone you know quite well. I caught him sneaking around the place, looking for you." Joker walked over to the closet, stepping in briefly before stepping out again. He pulled out someone with him. "I believe this little birdie belongs to you?" Joker asked, presenting a young man to Bruce. It took him a while to finally see who it was.

"Robin?!"

"Yes! Thats it, that's name. I always forget it. He's not as important to me as you Bats, so the only reason I kept him alive is to help you..because I care." Joker smiled. He walked Robin over closer, and Bruce saw there was tape over his mouth and his hands were tied behind his back. Bruce looked away, trying not stare any longer... Joker had stripped him of all his clothes.

"How is this helping me?" Bruce grumbled.

"Oh don't worry Brucey." Joker chuckled, "I al-"

"What did you just say?"!

"Oh damn!" Joker said, slapping his forhead, "Did I forget to mention, your little sidekick here gave you up!" Bruce looked over to his companion, who was struggling to speak against the tape.

"What did you do to him?!" Bruce cried, trying to stand. But his legs were too weak, and he only ended up falling to his knees.

"Nothing." Joker gasped, "I'm hurt Brucey, how could you accuse me of hurting this little tike?! After all, I know how much he means to you. Which is why he's going to be the one to help you." Joker pulled out a knife and sliced through the Sidekicks binds before ripping the tape from his mouth. He then shoved him into the shower with bruce, pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of the two, placing a larger gun than before on his lap. Bruce looked over to Dick, who was already staring at the older man.

"He made tell him Bruce."Dick whispered as Bruce took off the cowl. He threw it to the back of the shower, letting the warm jets of water soothe him.

"It doesn't matter Dick." Bruce said, trying not to stare at his younger friend, "We'll get out of this."

"Hey Batsy, the water alone is going to do you any good. I want you squeaky clean!" Joker threw in a bar of soap and looked at the man with crazed eyes. Bruce didn't know what the man wanted from him. He picked up the bar of soap, not really caring if the joker was watching him. "No no no, Brucey boy." Joker said, "I put your little sidekick in there for a reason."

"You sick fuck." Dick exclaimed. He was about to stand, but Joker pointed the gun at him.

"Watch your mouth!" Joker growled. "Now Bruce, hand him the soap." Bruce looked over to Dick, giving him a cautious glance. "Do it brucey, or else he gets it." Bruce slid the soap over to Dick, who sat at the opposite side of the shower. Dick caught it,and stared blankly at Bruce. "Go on _Robin_, show me just how much you care about good ol Brucey."

Dick crawled over to Bruces side of the shower, standing on his knees behind the older man. Bruce tried not to tense as Dick ran his hands up and Down his back, soaping him up just as the Joker ordered. He tried not thinking about the younger behind him, and tried to focus on how to escape from Jokers grasp.

"Oh, don't be shy now, Dick." Joker laughed, "I'm sure Bruce won't mind. You'll get it done alot faster if you stand up." Joker waved the gun around, just for encouragement.

Slowly, Dick rose up to his feet, followed by Bruce. He looked down, not wanting to look at the older man. With a shaky hand, Dick continued to soap Bruces back, Running his hands over Bruces scared shoulders and back.

"Now Robin," Joker cooed, "I told you exactly what I wanted you to do while I was tying you up. I expect you to do it." The Joker smiled with an evil grin.

"What's he talking about?" Bruce asked in a low voice, he closed his eyes as Dicks hand ran over a scar that was still sensitive, it sent a pleasant chill through him.

"Bruce" Dick said, "I'm sorry, about this." Dick shook his head before stepping in front of the larger man. He continued with soap, rubbing his hands over Bruces chests, stepping a bit closer than he should have. He slid his hands down lower, his fingers sweeping across Bruces stomach and muscles. Bruce could feel his shaky hands running over him. Dicks hands moved lower, the soap bar sliding up and down the inside of one thigh and then the other. Bruce's eyes snapped open. _Oh God._ Bruce thought in horror. _He-he wouldn'! Joker-Robin, no! He was going to use Robin in this little game of his?! _

Dick slowed his pace with the soap, getting back down on his knees. His hand was still on the inside of his thigh, and it was drawing closer to Bruces dick. The shaky hands stopped, then slid back down Bruces leg, much to the relief of the older man. If Dick touched him, that would be it. He wouldn't be able to hide it from the derranged clown with the gun or the young hero at his feet. He didn't deny he found the younger attractive, just like he didn't deny he had, at the very, very, very back of his mind, wanted for Dick to touch him, accidental or not.

Bruce tried to hide his smile as he felt the soap travel over his toes. But the smile faded when he felt Dicks hands were traveling back up Bruces legs without the soap in either hand. He continued running his hands up Bruces body, stnading so his hands could travel the full length of his chest. When Dicks hands rached Bruces shoulders, he wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and pressed his chest to the others. Without warning(though to Bruce the arms around his neck was warning enough), Dick pressed his lips Bruces, his hand reaching to Bruces hair, swirling stands of it in his fingers. He pushed his weight towards Bruce making him stagger into the middle of the showers,in plain view of the Joker, Just as he was told to do.

"Dick!" Bruce whispered when the sidekick pulled away, their lips just inches apart.

"He told me he'd shoot if I-" Bruce didn't wait for the others explaination, instead he crushed his lips back to those of Dicks. He let his tongure flick across them before demanding access into Dicks mouth. Shocked, the sidekick obliged, not even protesting with his own tongue. This was the perfect time to finally get a taste of his Sidekick, like he had wanted for so long. "Gee" Dick panted, "Way to show enthusiasm"

"Only trying to help" Bruce half smiled, hoping the younger secretley approved when he didn't smile back.

"Go on little birdie, I'm sure you remember what to do next!" Joker cheered on, the seemingly permanent smile still residing on his face.

"I-He gave me instructions Bruce," Dick whispered, hoping the clown couldn't hear him. "I have to." Bruce only nodded in agreement, forcing down his excitment. Dick kissed him again, arms still hung around Bruces neck. When his lips left Bruce's the youngers found their way to Bruce's neck, kissing him there. Bruce smiled when he felt Dick bite down gently. Bruce closed his eyes, Dicks mouth left his neck and he was now nibbling on Bruce's ear. Bruce couldn't help it, he put his hands on Dicks waist, pulling him closer, not really caring if the sidekick found it weird that his mentor was liking what he was doing to him. Dick only bit down on Bruce's ear harder before plling it between his teeth as he let it go.

Dick focused his attention then to Bruce's nipples, taking each one in his mouth and tugging at it with his teeth, earning him an annoyed moan from the olderman. _Oh crap_, Bruce thought as Dicks hands moved up and down his soaked body, _It's going to happen, I won't be able to hide it._ Dicks hands stopped just above Bruces member, and it was torture to him, Dicks hands were so close, all he needed was just one touch and he was sure he'd be as hard as the floor. Dick moved his hands away and rolled his hips into bruces. _There_ Bruce thought as he looked to his sidekick with cautious eyes. _More, just a little bit more_. Dick rolled his hips again, smirking when he saw Bruce's reaction to his actions.

"Bruce!" He exclaimed quietly, meeting the eyes of the the ark knight.

"What?" He asked, as if it were any normal situation.

"Am I turning you on?" Dick voice was cocky now, and Bruce liked it. He wished this had been under better circumstances, then he really could have enjoyed it.

"Just shut up and touch me." Bruce said, pressing his lips confidentley to Dicks. Though some of that confidence fled when in the middle of the kiss, Dick grinded his hips against Bruces, their cocks rubbing up against each other, earning a whimper from Bruce.

Dick remembered the clown with the gun and the instructions given to him by said maniac. Sighing, he broke the kiss with Bruce, and forced Bruce back down to the floor with him. He wanted to straddle him, but instead he took hold of Bruces dick, pressing it to his own before sliding his hand up and down them both. Bruce threw his head back with delight as the sidekick continued to work them both, pressing their members together harder and harder. Finally, when Dick thought he had seen the white of pre-cum drip from his own member did he stop, pulling his hand away.

"I-" Dick began but stopped himself.

"Aww, did the little Robin forget his lines?" Joker jeered, aiming the gun at Robin. "Surely this will help you rememeber!"

"I.." Robing began looking to bruce, "I'm ready for you...Brucey."

"Robin I-"

"No negotiating Brucey!" Joker howled, "Oh, and one more thing Bats! The objective of this level is to get that little birdie a squirtin'! Do that and you win!" Joker threw his hands in the air, "But there's a catch! I don't want to see you empty yourself out just yet. And if you do, your little Robin there will find himself acquainted with the barrel of this gun!"

"Damn you" Bruce growled to Joker.

"Oh Brucey, you know you won't be saying that when it's my turn." Joker giggled, "No, heh, In fact, you'll be screaming something else entirely. But enough about that, go back to your little bird. Lord knows he's been waiting."

Robin took Batmans attention from the clown with another kiss, pulling him down on top of him as he laid flat on his back .Bruce ran his hands down Dicks chest, admiring the near flawless body of his crime fighting partner. He thought of Jokers words, and frowned. _The only person here I'd like to fuck is the only person I can't_. Joker would pay for that too bruce thought, his smile returning as Robin urged him to to take care of his already dripping erection, though with the jets of the shower still going, it was hard to to tell. Bruce leaned down on Dick, letting the friction between their two bodies increase Dicks pleasure until he found out exactly what he wanted to do to the younger, which wasn't much considering he couldn't take any physical pleasure in it himself.

Bruce pulled Dick up with him, leaning the youngers back into his chest, almost as if cradling him, as they sat on the floor. Bruce took Dicks cock in his hand, stroking it lightly. He repeated it, not speeding up or putting anymore pressure until Dick gave him a moan. After a few irratated grunts, Dick finally gave bruce what he wanted when, tiring of the repetitivness, Bruce gave him a little extra squeeze. Bruce decided to pick things up, grabbing dicks member fully in his hand, and pumping him lightly at first, but as Dicks head fell into bruces shoulder, he hardened the go, pumping Dick harder.

"That's it?" He said, biting back a moan, "A lousy handjob?"

"For now," Bruce whispered, his lips pressed against Dicks ear, "But when we get home, I still owe you for giving Joker my identity, forced or not. "

"Ah!" Dick moaned as Bruce squeezed him again, "You bastard!" Dick's breathing heavied and his hands clamped down on the nearest flesh he could find. "Oh Shit" Dick felt himself nearing the edge, "Bruce!" Dick almost yelled. He swallowed, remembering the last line Joker had given him to use, "Oh God Bruce, Make me cum!" Bruce bit his lip, the plea only making him painfully harder, but Bruce complied with youngers plea until finally-

"Bruce!" Dick shouted, his toes curling on the tiled floor as he felt the release drain away his eneregy. Dick went limp in Bruces arms, as if melting into them. He smiled, saying Bruces name again. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He asked, drowsy.

"No-" Bruce began, running a hand through Dicks hair, but was cut off.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Joker exclaimed, interupting Bruce as he stood from his seat and clapped his hands, "What a good show, and look! You're still in tip top shape to be fucked! Good job!" He laughed, stepping closer. "Hey Brucey, smile for the camera!" Bruce looked over to joker who now had the gun aimed at him. With a wink, he pulled the trigger, and Bruce felt a shot hit his shoulder, and heard a second one hit Dick, who only groaned. Before he could react, Joker pulled the trigger again, sending Bruce's world spiraling to black as he collaped totally to the floor.


End file.
